londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Georgiadis
'''Nick Georgiadis '''was Station Officer at Blackwall Fire Station from series 4 to series 11. He was nicknamed Zorba due to his Greek-Cypriot origins. Biography Prior to his arrival at Blackwall, Nick Georgiadis had been at three different stations in the past eight years, and been promoted after each transfer. He took over as Blue Watch's Station Officer following Sidney Tate's retirement, and was unimpressed with some of their lax ways, particularly when Bayleaf, not knowing who he was, had directed him to Hallam's office with the words "up there, mate". Nick introduced a more disciplined regime, insisting on strict adherance to the rule book. Nick was immediately given the nickname "Zorba" the Greek, which he disliked, and told the Watch not to use it when he was nearby. On several occasions he clashed with Kevin Medhurst over his insubordination; at his birthday party, Nick punched Kevin after he had drunkenly insulted him. He didn't see eye to eye with Malcolm Cross either, not appreciating Malcolm's penchant for pranks and jokes, or the cocky Billy Ray. However, he also had a softer side and held the Watch's respect. When Bayleaf's daughter Melanie was kidnapped, he loaned Bayleaf the money to hire a private investigator. Nick was from a Greek-Cypriot family. His uncle Demetri ran a restaurant and another, Yanni, was in the clothes trade. He always resisted their attempts to marry him to his cousin Ariadne. Ariadne subsequently married Pedros, but was unhappy and soon after began an adulterous affair with Nick. Despite being threatened by Yanni to stay away or risk dishonouring their family, they continued and she fell pregnant with his child. However, Ariadne fell down a flight of stairs during a row with Yanni and died of her injuries, although their son Costas survived. Nick fell into a depression after her death and gave up Costas to be cared for by his grandparents. While at a Brigade conference Nick became friendly with a Dutch firewoman, Marianne. She subsequently arrived at Blackwall on an exchange trip and they began a relationship, but were parted when Marianne had to return home. They were reunited again when Nick was sent on the reciprocal trip to the Netherlands, where he impressed Marianne's crew (though not her), when he dived into a canal to save a drowning woman. Marianne then unexpectedly turned up at Nick's house in London and moved in with him and Costas. In series 11 Nick was promoted to ADO. He felt uneasy when he had to return to Blackwall and had doubts about the suitability of his successor, Chris Hammond. Nick arrived at a cinema fire in which both Marianne and Costas were trapped. He rushed inside and was leading them out of the building with Dan Barratt's help when part of the roof gave way. He pushed Barratt, Marianne and Costas out of the way, but the roof collapsed on him, killing him instantly. Appearances Nick appeared in 94 episodes of London's Burning between 1991 and 1999. Category:Blue Watch firefighters